Firebird
by Duo-chan Maxwell
Summary: A tragedy leads Wolfram to a very hard decision. WolframxYuuri, Angst, ALMOST deathfic. First english fic, sorry for my bad grammar...TT


Title: Firebird 

Author: Duo-chan Maxwell

Rating: T, to be safe

Summary: A tragedy leads Wolfram to a hard decision. Angst, one-sided Wolfram x Yuuri, almost deathfic. If you played Breath of Fire 2, you'll find my inpiration to this fic. Sorry for my bad English...

The scene kept replaying inside Wolfram's mind as he entered the building. His eyes scanned the place, from de marble floor to the inexistent ceiling, running up the intrincated gold lines craved on the columns, but he saw noting but Yuuri dying in his arms and the fact's sequel.  
Wolfram saw the blood flowing from the king's chest, the onyx jewels slowly closing. His heavily injured arms could barely hold the lifeless body and his sore heart almost exploded with despair. Without Shinou, their only hope to bring Yuuri back is the Firebird, the mythical beast that lie asleep in the Temple of the Eternal Flame. The mythical beast which have the power to give life. Of course there's some kind of sacrifice implied, since there's no free lunch. Wolfram didn't give a damn for what he'd have to sacrifice, as long as it'd bring his beloved king back.  
With slow and hesitant steps, he went further into the Temple, and noticed that his brothers no longer were by his side. As he predicted, only Fire Mazoku could reach the main chamber. Wolfram scanned the room, but there was no sight of a bird, except for a human-sized marble statue of a bird in flight, finely chiseled with gold details and irises made of two perfect and identical sapphires. He approached the statue in awe and halted when he heard a deep voice whispering to him.

"Are you sure? Are you ready to the sacrifice?"

"Who are you?" no answer came, only more questions.

"What are you willing to give up to gain the power of the Firebird?"

"Anything necessary"

"Even if it's your maryoku?"

"I've already said that I'll give up anything"

"Are you willing to lose your sanity and your mind?"

"Yes. If I can bring him back...and even better, if I can get out of his way...if I can stop being just a dead weight for him...if my sacrifice can give him another chance to be happy..."

"Do you love 'him' this much?" there was a tone of disbelief in the voice.

"I do." Wolfram answered that with the same conviction as he would answer to Ulrike in the day he most dreamt in his life.

"We're done, then."

.  
..  
...

...  
..  
.

Wolfram went as fast as he could towards Blood Pledge Castle. There he saw Yuuri's lifeless body lying on the floor and Greta's sleeping-from-crying form limp on the bed. He gave his daughter a quick loving peck on the front and went to his love. He was a little clueless about what to do, so he decided to nudge lightly his shoulder. And then, he nuzzled the temple he could reach while trying to draw out the recently acquired powers.  
Wolfram felt his inner flames coming out, draining energy from his body and enveloping Yuuri's. The pale color faded, replaced by the tan the king always showed. His chest started moving slightly.  
The blonde leaned his head against the chest, the steady beat lulling him and assuring that the double-black was alive, and he went out cold from exhaustion.

.  
..  
...  
..  
.

Yuuri slowly opened his eyes, the wound that killed him no longer there. Instead, there was a beaultiful bird, that looked powerful as an eagle, graceful as a swan and had all the range of colors a rainforest bird had, so it seemed his feathers were made of pure flames. He felt the urge of touching them, wanting to know if they would really burn his fingers. And he did. The feathers were silky and fluid, and made a comfortable warmth spread up his arms.  
The bird opened his eyes, revealing two bright emeralds that shined more than perfectly lapidated jewels. As the king absently caressed it, he just closed his eyes again in appreciation, enjoying it.

"Is that you, Wolfram?" Yuuri suddenly said, recognizing the bird's eyes with a painful twitch in the heart as he got a little "pruuuu" and a loving nuzzle as an answer. "If I wasn't so much of a fool, I could have said that I really love you. Really."

"Pruu" Yuuri almost could hear his no longer blonde fiancée replying "I love you too".

A/N: So, do you like it?? Plz, R&R!!! I think I kinda left a cliffhanger here, do you think this is good enough to have a next chapter?

If you didn't play Breath of Fire 2, Nina has to acquire the Great Bird's powers to help her friends (they have to go to a place that can only be reached by air), and this means that she have to BE the bird, just like Wolfie. She enters a temple and her antecessors question if she really want this. When she was about to say "yes", her sister take her place...but our poor Wolfie had to sacrifice himself çç

And sorry for my bad English, it's not my motherlanguage ;;


End file.
